five_nights_at_smudgersfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
''(PLEASE NOTE: This Page now got into the generator category.) '' These are all Characters from Five Nights at Smudgers and Five Nights at Smudgers 2 and five nights at smudgers 3. Smudger (FNAS1,2,3) Smudger is a Green Train who only Appeared in one Episode. he also is the Main Antagonist of the Five Nights at Smudgers Series. He Moves on Night 3,if he's at cam 16 the player has to immentently close the middle door or smudger will kill the player and then he goes to cam 14which the player has to immentently close the door lock or smudger will kill the player. FNAS 2 BEHAVIOUR : behivor:he also moves at night 3 he starts in the parts room and will work his way to the office when he's at the front hallway of the office the player has to waste fuel/coal in time to make him go back to a camera and repeat the Cycle in night five he can move around 12 am and he's extremely aggressive.however when the player uses the alarm it makes smudger go more aggressive so only use the alarm until a different kind of dieasel leaves the the right doorway camera. FNAS 3 BEHAVIOUR he starts at a camera and will work his way to the office if he's at office hallway camera the player has to Immently click a button on that camera to make smudger go back to his starting location or smudger will kill the player.Also if smudger is at the mines camera the player has to close the doorlock so smudger won't get to close to player another reason is because one of them leads straight to the office. Scruffy (FNAS 1 and FNAS 3) Scruffery is a truck with puffy cheeks, one tooth, a smile, and 4 wheels. FNAS1: He starts Moving on Night 2. he starts at the charge the piston camera and if he appears in Mine cameras 12 and 13 the player must close the mine. If the player doesn't close the mine Scruffery will enter the office and disable the doors leaving the player at the mercy of other trains. FNAS3: Scruffery starts moving on Night 3. Scruffery starts in the storage room camera. If the player sees Scruffery the player must turn the lights off. If the player leaves the lights on for too long Scruffery will kill the player. Derek (FNAS 2) FNAS2: Derek is a diesel that has light green coloring and a caution sign for his head. He starts moving on night 2. If the player sees Derek in the right hallway camera the player must click the alarm button or he will kill the player. Trivia * Smudger (FNAS2) seems to have a Purple Face when in the Office Hallway. It is Currently Unknown why. * smudger(fnas1) in most of the the camera instead of a green colored body his body changes to orange and his face looks different in a few camera's also every signal camera's (except his starting location.) smudger has red pupils.because of all it's very hard to tell it's smudger.this might has been a mistake from bigtrevvy or the creator of the game. * Smudger(fnas3)in the hallway camera the smudger has red pupils more bigger than the first game and in his jumpscare his eyes are from the game icon and his face is the same color from the picture from all nights in the first game except that he has a smile. * Scruffery did not kill the player in the first game he disable the doors But in the third game he kills the player. * Scruffery was the only one in the second game to not appear the other is Shadow Smudger. * Scruffery from the third game is the only one to appear in the storage room camera the other being the Sprit of Bertram. Category:Generator (pages soon to be revived/have no info)